mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Matter list (Mugen Souls Z)
List of all Matter found in Mugen Souls Z. For the article pertaining to Matter in general, see the Matter main article. In order to get the 2nd and 3rd matter slot, upgrading the equipment to Grade G (for 2nd slot) and Grade C (for 3rd slot) will unlock the randomized set of matters for that item. The randomized matter sets can be controlled by moving the cursor away from the item and back to it on Grades "G'" and "'C". When you find the matter you want from the randomized set of matter, upgrade the equipment one more time to make the creation of the Matter possible in the equipment when dismantling it. Note: All Matter is counted towards the carry limit whether it is stacked, unequipped or equipped. The maximum limit of Matter carried is '''2048' before needing to discard or combine them to create new ones.'' Inflict status effects Resist status effects Resist affinity damage Stat ups (avoid all but Mobility Up) These kinds of Matter are one of the few types that can be equipped Multiple times at it's maximum value. Basic Matter ''Avoid these kinds of Matter at all cost. Not only are these Matters useless, but they are also time consuming, not worth upgrading and take a life time to max out.'' Other than "Mobility Up", the rest of these Matter should will not provide any usefulness and will be referred to as "Basic Matter". These kinds of stat boosts are un-noticible compared to what armor and weapons give, they also take up Matter slots which could be used in place of something more valuable. 3,333,333 is the maximum value for taking up one Matter slot, but it can reach up to 9,999,999 when using multiple Matter slots. When using the Matter Efficacy Up Matter, the maximum potential of these Matters will also increase. It can get up to 19,999,998 when using a Matter Efficacy Up+100 Matter. Rip-off study Max no. of items needed: "666,667 items" Max cost to get one maxed Matter: "55,555,694,444,250 G" The cost of combining Matter is expensive because the cost grows exponentially after each combination and no other maximum value can each this high. 166,667,083,332,750G is needed to get 3 of these matters maxed out. That will take at least 36,000 hours straight of G farming the player without taking breaks and assuming that they are an expert at earning 9,999,999,999G (money cap) every 2 hours. The 36,000 hours does not include the time it takes to search for the items that drop it. When comparing to the most expensive equipment upgrade in the game, gettings one of these Matters maxed is approximately 56,000x more expensive and does not increase much in comparison. The maximum cost of the "Sun Goddess Medal", upgrading from Level 1~999 will cost 994,635,263G. Mobility Up The "Matter Efficacy Up" will not multiply the effects or maximum potential of the "Mobiity Up" Matter, even when the value is under 250 (it's maximum value). Equipping it multiple times is needed to get the maximum Move of 500 from Matter. This Matter is the only one worth using out of this group. Equipment strength multiplying Increase probability stats Increase damage given Reduce damage taken Auto-regen Drain defense Reward multiplication All these are highly recommended when fighting enemies for the sake of grinding. They will drastically increase in the amount of rewards and greatly shorten the time to reach the goal. Unlike the rest of the Matter types, this one is beneficial to the entire party, rather than the individual. In order for these bonuses to take effect, the person deal the final blow to the enemy. Number of. One matter is needed if there is only one person doing the final blow since it benefits everyone and no need to give it to multiple characters. These are not passive boosts for the individual, but rather a burden since the bonus won't take effect unless they deliver the final blow. Important: Do "not" give this to a weak character leeching, this will not get anyone anything if they do not KO the enemy. Example using 10 EXP as a base: *The person with the Gained EXP Up+50 matter equipped does all the work. **The battle result shows that you earned 15 EXP from that battle instead of just 10 when someone without that matter does all the work. *The person with the Gained EXP Up+150 will give an extra 150% bonus to the reward. **The battle result shows that you earned 25 EXP from that battle instead of just 10 when someone without that matter does all the work. Level up stat bonus Unique See also Category:Guides